


Bros Need Dogs

by InnerGlow11



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Gen, Science Bros, Science Bros with Dogs, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerGlow11/pseuds/InnerGlow11
Summary: Tony doesn't need the responsibility that comes with dogs. They need you to walk them and feed them and play with them. Yeah, no thanks. Well, thanks to SHIELD they're now on the hunt for a dog that Bruce seems to have taken a liking to. Well, what you are going to do? You can't say no to that face.Wait, did the dog just spell her name?!





	Bros Need Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Big Brothers and Little Brothers part 3: Team Bonding Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862736) by [Unbreakable92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbreakable92/pseuds/Unbreakable92). 



> Well, here I am with my very own fic on here. It's been a long time since I've written, but I didn't really feel like writing for a while because my favorite person in the whole world died. But thanks to some very awesome fics and awesome people, I'm finally feeling like writing something. These are some of the best Tony fics ever, go give them the readers they deserve: Vital for Understanding by Doodlegirl1998, How to Repair a Broken Heart by InfluentialPineapple, Strangers in My Garden by Chaed, Redemption and Revenge by ScarletMelodies92, Hell is Anything But Blue collection by F-117 Nighthawk, Of Big Brother and Little Brothers collection by Unbreakable92, & If You See Me, Please Just Walk On By by InfluentialPineapple. Now, onto the story.
> 
> Song I listened to while writing this: Sorry Not Sorry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mHPrkhE_Tg

“Ugh, those idiots,” Tony grumbled. Bruce looked up from his book to see Tony come into the room.  
“What happened?” Bruce asked, setting his book aside as Tony sat next to him on the couch and sighed.  
“SHIELD had asked my help on a project of theirs and I was intrigued, so I helped out. And now, it woke up and walked on out of there with my tech attached to it and we have no way of finding it,” Tony growled. Bruce frowned, saying, “You gave SHIELD Stark tech? Without any way of finding it?”  
“No, I attached a tracker, but for some reason it’s not working. And I only gave it to them because the dog needed it.”  
“Dog?”  
“They’d found a dog frozen in Antarctica, and it was somehow alive, but missing some limbs. They asked me to make some replacements.”  
“Wait, frozen? Like Steve?”  
“Yeah, it surprised me too. Frankly, they sounded surprised. They were in the process of unfreezing and had just attached the limbs, when it woke up, freaked out, and left. Now, it’s out there in the world with my tech attached to it. This is un-freaking-believable. SHIELD is so irresponsible. You’d think, that after Cap freaked out, this dog would too, and they’d be prepared for it, but nope, they didn’t prepare anything, and now can’t even find it! I should have never trusted them with my stuff!”  
Bruce flinched. He knew Tony was only raising his voice because he was mad at SHIELD, but he couldn’t help it. Tony saw and shifted to appear less threatening, lowering his voice as he said, “Well, now I’ve gotta go through pains to find the thing before one of my enemies finds it and takes my tech.”  
Bruce goes to ask if he can help, but hesitates. What if Tony doesn’t want his help?  
“You wanna come help?” Tony says, interrupting Bruce’s thoughts, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, just thought you might like to.”  
“Yeah. Sounds fun,” Bruce says, giving Tony a little smile. Tony gives him a big smile in return and hops off the couch, heading to his workshop, only stopping once he noticed that Bruce wasn’t following. Bruce gets up and walks over, going down to help Tony search for this intriguing dog.

 

“Nothing,” Bruce says. Tony sighs, falling onto the couch with his coffee in hand, and takes a sip.  
“We’ve tried everything, J?” Tony asks.  
“I’m sorry sir, but it looks like we’ll just have to keep an eye out for it,” JARVIS replies.  
“Is it really this hard to find a dog with mechanical limbs?” Tony asks.  
“It would seem so,” JARVIS says. Tony sighs and takes another drink of his coffee as Bruce sits down next to him and rubs his eyes.  
JARVIS hesitates for a second as DUM-E brings them a blanket before saying, “Sir, Bruce has gotten a few naps, but you’ve been awake for almost a week straight searching for this dog. You should both go get some sleep. I’ll keep watch.”  
“I can’t rest until we find this thing, J. Who knows what someone could do with that tech if it got in the wrong hands,” Tony mumbles. He does feel tired, but he can’t rest. He has to find it.  
“Tony,” Bruce says, stirring Tony out of his thoughts. Tony looks at him and suddenly notices that he looks so tired. Maybe they should get some sleep. He sighs, then says, “Okay, yeah. Let’s go get some sleep.”  
Bruce smiles as they get off the couch and start heading up the stairs, Tony calling back, “You better keep watch J!”  
“Of course sir.”

 

“Tony”  
“Hey, Tony”  
“Tony, come on, you need to get up. You have a meeting.”  
“Alright, I’m up, I’m up,” Tony says, cracking his eyes open to see Pepper leaning over him. She smiles and says, “I would have left you alone, but you have a meeting in an hour and you can’t miss this one.”  
Tony groans, saying, “I can’t?”  
Pepper gives him a sympathetic smile and says, “Nope, sorry. By the way, you might want to be careful when you get up.”  
That’s when Tony notices that he’s still in the living room. That’s right, he’d decided to rest on the couch for a bit while Bruce got something to eat. He must have fallen asleep. And why was he so hot? He looked over and, ah, that would be it. Bruce had fallen asleep next to him. He took a moment to look at his Science Bro. Bruce looked so peaceful and relaxed. Tony smiled, then extracted himself from the couch and stood to find Pepper smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged, saying, “He’s cute.”  
Tony went over to her gave her a kiss, then said, “Yeah, he is.”  
“Go get ready,” Pepper said, “I’ll make you sleepyheads some food.”  
Tony kisses her again and smiles, then goes to get changed.

 

“Ready to go?” Pepper asks Tony as she grabs her purse.  
“Let’s get this over with,” he grumbles, then looks over at Bruce and says, “You’ll be okay here by yourself for a bit?”  
Bruce, who is currently sitting at the table eating, smiles and says, “You guys need to go to this meeting, so I’ll be fine.”  
Tony looks unsure, so Bruce says, “Seriously, it’ll be okay. I’ll just hang out with JARVIS and the bots. Maybe even keep looking for that dog.”  
Tony hesitates, then nods and heads out the door. Only to instantly stop. There was a dog standing there, staring at them. And it had two mechanical legs. What? They hadn’t even had a hint of where the dog could be, and it just shows up on his door step? What the heck was going on? Well, he’s not letting it get away now. Tony starts walking towards it and it starts walking away. Oh no it doesn’t. Not this time. He starts running after it and it just keeps walking away, like it’s taunting him. Oh, when he gets a hold of this dog he’s gonna… It’s stopped beside a bush. When he gets close, it ducks under the bush. Tony slows and looks under it, only to find that there’s a person hunched over in there with the dog. What? What’s going on? The dog whines and looks at the person. So Tony looks closer. …..is that wire wrapped around the guy’s leg? And it looks like he’s bleeding.  
“Hey,” Tony says, and the guy jumps, then gasps in pain.  
“Hey, I’m here to help,” he said as he got closer to the guy and inspected the wire, “How did you get in this situation anyways?”  
As he goes to get up and call for Pepper to get help, the dog barks. He turns to look at it just in time to see someone jumping out of the bushes at him. He stumbles back as something knocks his assailant out of the air. He looks over to see that the dog is attacking the other guy. The man cries out as the dog bites him, then puts his arms on the dog and heaves it off, before running away. Tony stands there for a bit, shocked. What the heck had just happened?  
“Tony! Are you okay?!” Pepper asks. When had she gotten here?  
“Yeah, I’m fine, Pep,” He says, as he looks down at the dog. It had just saved him. He hears a groan from the bush and remembers.  
“Hey, Pepper, there’s a guy trapped in there. Can we get him some help.”  
“Huh?” Pepper says, then looks in, “Yeah, I’ll get someone down here.”  
Tony feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Bruce there, looking at him with concern. Tony sighs and says, “Found it.”  
Bruce looks confused until Tony says, “The dog.”  
Then comprehension comes across his face and he says, “Ah.”  
They both turn to look at the dog, who is just sitting there, looking at them. After a bit, Bruce moves closer to the dog and says, “Come here doggy, come here. You look hungry, we could get you some food. Come on, that’s it.”  
As Bruce talks, the dog moves closer and closer until it’s sniffing his hand. Bruce smiles and puts his hand on the dog’s neck as he says, “There we go.”  
Tony smiles as Bruce starts to lead the dog to the house. Who knew he had a soft spot for animals?  
“Help is coming and I have rescheduled our meeting due to recent events,” Pepper says and he turns to her and smiles.  
“If getting attacked delays meetings, I’ll have to do this every time,” he says and she hits his shoulder, saying, “Don’t you dare.”  
He laughs and she says, “Well, I saw that you found that dog, so while I take care of this poor man, why don’t you go handle that situation?”  
“Yes ma’am,” he chuckles as he walks back to the house, his mood raised since he doesn’t have to go to that meeting yet. His mood gets even better when he goes in the house and sees Bruce petting the dog with a big smile on his face. Those smiles are rare.  
“Hey, you got the dog inside,” Tony says and Bruce looks at him and smiles, “Well, she’s a good dog.”  
“She?” He says with a raised eyebrow and Bruce nods, “She.”  
“Okay then, she. Okay, come here girl. Let’s get my tech off you,” Tony says and reaches for her as she growls at him and Bruce says, “Wait!”  
Tony pauses and looks at Bruce in confusion. Bruce falls silent, biting his lip. He obviously wanted to say something.  
“What is it, big guy?” Tony asks and Bruce hesitates, opening his mouth, closing it, then opening it again to say, “If you take them, then she can’t walk.”  
Tony stops. Looks at Bruce. He looks like he’s expecting Tony to tell him no and keep going with it. He obviously doesn’t want the dog to lose it’s limbs. Looks at the dog. She’s a strong looking German Shepherd. Looks to her legs. Her front right paw and entire back left leg are replaced with his tech. What would she do, hop around on two legs? Tony sighs and says, “Well, we can’t just let her wander the streets with these. What do you want to do?”  
Bruce shifts in his seat, then clears his throat and says quietly, “Adopt her?”  
Adopt her. Have a dog in the house? Have to feed it and take care of it? No, he can’t. He looks at Bruce. Bruce looks like he expects a no. And he’s holding her tightly. He really likes her already and he can’t just take his tech off her…. Gosh, he can’t say no to Bruce, especially when he looks like that. He sighs again and says, “Well, looks like we don’t really have any other choice, does it?”  
Bruce pauses, waiting for Tony to change his mind, then smiles so brightly when he realizes that Tony means it. Tony smiles back. It really makes him happy, making Bruce smile like that.  
“So, the guy’s being taken care of right now, but they say he’ll be fine. Though if he hadn’t have been found soon, he might not have been. I say he owes this dog a thanks. Speaking of which, what are you guys doing?” Pepper says as she comes in and takes a look at the situation.  
“I believe they just decided to adopt the dog,” JARVIS explains, suddenly deciding to speak up. Pepper raises her eyebrows and says, “Really now? I was under the impression that you didn’t really want that responsibility, Tony.”  
Tony clears his throat and says, “Well, it won’t be so bad if I have Brucie to help me.”  
Bruce looks guilty until Tony brings that up, then says, “Yeah, I can help.”  
Pepper has sudden comprehension come over her features and says, “Well then, it looks like we’ll just have to welcome it into our family.”  
Bruce looks at her for a second, before deciding that she’s being genuine and smiling. He looks down at the dog and says, “Hey, you’re going to live with us now. We’ll take good care of you.”  
The dog, who has been sitting there quietly the whole time, wags her tail and pants, with her mouth open in what almost looks like a smile. Bruce’s smile gets bigger as he scratches her head and she leans into his hand. Tony and Pepper are just content with watching him for a bit, loving seeing him made so happy by just getting a dog. Tony ignores the implications it comes with. He just wants to enjoy the moment.  
“Verdana,” Bruce says, so quietly that Tony can hardly hear it.  
“What?” he asks, not understanding. Bruce looks sheepish as he almost whispers, “Can we call her Verdana?”  
Tony pauses, then smiles and says, “Of course we can name her Verdana. It’s a beautiful name.”  
Pepper nods in agreement and Bruce going back to petting his new dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't think this was the best I could have done, but I wrote it late and just want to post this, even though I haven't even gone back over it yet and I don't have a beta. Screw it, I'm just posting it. But please, if you see something that is screwed up, please let me know. And I know I didn't write Bruce's POV well, but he really wasn't cooperating with me. I had so much trouble with him and quickly switched to Tony, as you can see. I don't know how Unbreakable does it, it's a lot harder that it would seem to write them acting like a family. Well, if anyone's got tips, I'm all ears. Also, some recs for you guys if you want to check them out: Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, & Avenger Assemble. All good shows. Also, if you're ever looking for fanfics, look up tv tropes fanfic recs iron man. Just replace iron man with what ever you're looking for and you should find a bunch of fanfics. Tv tropes is awesome. It's where I've found a lot of my fics that I've read.


End file.
